


Ein letzter Wunsch

by cluelessangel67 (lesleytime)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair, Tearjerker
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesleytime/pseuds/cluelessangel67
Summary: Dean wacht mitten in der Nacht zu seinem 14. Geburtstag auf, trifft auf einen merkwürdigen Fremden und ist am nächsten Morgen um 100Dollar, einen Apfel Pie und Rice Krispy Snacks reicher.Castiel dagegen möchte nur einen letzten Wunsch erfüllt bekommen.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Ein letzter Wunsch

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt nach 15*18, also Spoiler für DIESE Szene und dem was danach kam... das MCD bezieht sich auch 'nur' darauf.  
> Technisch ist es ja einer...   
> und ja, Dean ist hier ein Kind. Das Pairing bezieht sich auf den erwachsenen Dean, alles andere wäre brrrr...  
> Es gibt einige Andeutungen zu Johns Kindererziehung, nichts explizites, 'nur' dass er seine Jungs vernachlässigt hat und Dean den Argwohn gegenüber allem Übernatürlichen eingeprügelt hat-aber ich warne lieber, falls es triggernd sein sollte.

Ein letzter Wunsch

Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Er wusste nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte, aber nun war er hellwach. Zuerst dachte er, dass es vielleicht sein kleiner Bruder gewesen wäre, oder vielleicht ihr Dad der endlich zurückkam? Aber das war Wunschdenken, das wusste selbst er mit seinen jungen Jahren. Na ja, nicht mehr ganz so jungen Jahren seid heute, war er doch schon seit 3 Stunden und 24 Minuten stolze 14 Jahre alt! Er sah neben sich, sein kleiner Bruder schlief noch tief und fest, hatte sich in die Decke gekrallt und sabberte aufs Kopfkissen. Er schnaubte leise bei dem Anblick, streichelte durch die braunen dichten Haare. „Schlaf kleiner.“ nuschelte er, horchte aber wieder auf als ein Geräusch hörte. 

Es war dasselbe Geräusch, was ihn geweckt hatte! Er runzelte seine grünen Augen, zog vorsichtig sein Messer unter dem Kopfkissen vor. Ein bisschen verfluchte er sich, hatte er seine Waffe doch auf dem Tisch liegen lassen, nachdem er sie gereinigt hatte… aber Sammy hatte so gequengelt, dass das Licht zu hell wäre zum Schlafen und es war schon längst nach seiner Schlafenszeit gewesen… nach seiner eigenen eigentlich auch, aber sein Vater hatte ihm nie wirklich eine gegeben… dafür hätte er ja auch mal da sein müssen. Onkel Bobby war da schon strenger gewesen, aber sie waren ja nicht bei Bobby, sondern in einem Motel mitten im Nirgendwo… Jedenfalls hatte er grade nur sein Messer zur Verteidigung und hoffte, dass das reichen würde. Er hatte auch noch Weihwasser und Eisen, aber das musste er auch erstmal holen und was, wenn das Ding da draußen dagegen immun wäre ?

Der junge Teenager schluckte, stand lautlos, in Angriffshaltung, vom Bett auf und hörte es gleich wieder! Dieses Geräusch… es kam eindeutig von draußen, vor dem Fenster? Es klang, wie ein Flügelschlag…und da war ein Schatten vor ihrem Fenster. 

Seinen Mut zusammen nehmend und nochmal auf seinen kleinen Bruder schauend, schlich er zur Tür. Er war immerhin ein Winchester und hatte schon oft genug gejagt! Er würde Sammy beschützen, das war sein verdammter Job. Egal was für ein mieses Ding da draußen lauerte.   
Tonlos öffnete er die Tür, trat leise aus dem Raum und sah zu der Figur vor ihrem Fenster. Das war… ein Mensch? Auf jeden Fall ein Mann. Wirklich viel konnte er in dem Dunkel nicht sehen, nur einen leicht zerfledderten Trenchcoat und… und übernatürlich strahlende blaue Augen. Wow. 

„Was… Was bist du?“ fragte er leise, nicht ganz so mutig und entschlossen klingend wie er wollte, aber… irgendwas an diesem Mann… er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er gefährlich wäre? Gott, für diesen Gedanken alleine würde sein Vater ausrasten, schließlich verließ er sich auf seinen ältesten, hatte ihm alles beigebracht, ihm eingedroschen immer vorsichtig und misstrauisch zu sein und was machte er jetzt hier?   
Der Junge schluckte, hielt sein Messer fest umklammert. Die blauen Augen musterten ihn schweigend, sahen kurz zu dem Messer.   
Der Mann versuchte sichtlich nicht zu lächeln, runzelte die Stirn. „Etwas zu früh am Tag.", sagte er leise, beinahe gedankenverloren. Er richtete seinen Blick gen Himmel, seufzte und holte etwas aus der Tasche. Diese Bewegung alarmierte den Jungen natürlich sehr, er ging einen Schritt zurück, hielt das Messer hoch.

Hatte er sich getäuscht? War er doch gefährlich? Aber der Mann sah nicht so aus, eher wie ein Obdachloser… trotzdem… Wenn der jetzt eine Waffe zog...der Braunhaarige verfluchte sich wieder. Warum war er so dumm? Sein Vater hatte voll und ganz recht, er war wirklich nur d- grüne Augen blinzelten verwirrt auf die Hände des Mannes. Der Kerl vor ihm hielt einen Pie in den Händen, in einer Alluschachtel... mit einer Kerze. „Ich habe es nie wirklich gelernt ihn selbst zu machen.“ sprach der Mann ihn zum ersten Mal an. Seine Stimme war tief und rau, aber erfüllt von einer Wärme, die der Junge höchstens von seinem Onkel Bobby kannte. „Ist der vergiftet?", fragte er den Kerl verwirrt. Waren ihm doch grade viele von diesen Märchen eingefallen, auf die Sammy bis vor ein paar Jahren noch gestanden hatte.  
Der Mann sah ihn nun seinerseits verwirrt an, legte den Kopf etwas seitlich. „Wer würde einen Pie vergiften?", fragte er ehrlich ahnungslos. Dieses Bild, der Tonfall… Der Junge grinste leicht. „Hey, welcher Fremde würde einem nachts einen unvergifteten Pie anbieten? Das hier ist alles voll seltsam. Wer bist du?“ fragte er den Mann nun etwas mutiger.   
Der Mann seufzte wieder tief. „Es ist Apfel.", sagte er, fuhr mit einer Hand in der Luft über die Kerze und entzündete diese so. 

Der Junge fluchte, hob wieder das Messer und ging zurück. „Was bist du?“ zischte er nun. Was auch immer das war, es konnte Feuer entfachen… Dean biss die Zähne zusammen, Feuer erinnerte ihn immer an diese Nacht… er musste Sammy vor diesem Ding beschützen, unbedingt! „Komm nicht näher“ versuchte er autoritär zu klingen, doch seine Stimme zitterte etwas. Der Mann sah ihn sanft an. „Ich tu dir nichts… aber das wirst du mir so nicht glauben.", sagte er schon fast traurig, stellte den Pie auf die Bank vor dem Fenster. „Ich wollte nur… aber ich bin etwas zu früh…“ er schloss seine Augen, verzog sein Gesicht etwas. Dean war noch immer argwöhnisch, aber dieser Kerl sendete auch so viele unterschiedliche Signale aus…"Alles okay?“ fragte er zögerlich als der Mann anfing zu schwanken und sich an der Bank festhielt. 

„Ich sterbe", sagte der Mann daraufhin nur trocken, fiel auf die Bank und saß zusammengekauert da. Jetzt fiel auch das Licht der Laterne so richtig auf den Mann. Dean fluchte als er ihn sah. „Verdammt“ entfuhr es ihm. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken ging er nun zu ihm, hockte sich neben ihn. „Ich wollte dich nochmal sehen", sagte der blauäugige leise. Das ergab für Dean einfach null Sinn, aber okay er hatte gerade andere Sorgen! Anscheinend war dieses Ding irgendwie verletzt … Er musste ihm doch helfen können, aber ein Krankenwagen würde nichts bringen und wer verdammt sollte das bezahlen, wenn sein Vater hier von erfuhr dann-, Dean wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er starke Arme um sich fühlte und er an einen eisigen Körper herangezogen wurde. 

„Was?“ Hey, warum umarmte der ihn denn jetzt? Der Mann lachte leise. „Verzeih. Du mochtest es noch nie einfach berührt zu werden …“ Der Mann ließ ihn langsam wieder los. „Aber du hast mir gezeigt wie Umarmungen gehen und … Ich wollte dich nur noch ein Mal halten", sagte er leise, griff in seine Manteltasche. Der Junge sah ihn nur irritiert an. Wieso redete der so, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen? „Wer bist du?", fragte er nochmal leise, sah den Mann an als dieser ihm ein paar … waren das Rice Krispy Snacks? In die Hand drückte. „Alles … Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.“ sagte der Mann wieder leise. „Du wolltest immer welche aber … Ich hab leider nicht mehr geschafft mir die Herstellung anzueignen.“ 

Dean blinzelte, merkwürdig berührt. Grüne Augen trafen auf blaue. Dean hatte ja schon einige Monster und Mistkerle in seinem Leben gesehen, aber noch nie in den ganzen 14 Jahren, hatte er ein paar blaue Augen gesehen das so … übernatürlich und doch so tief menschlich wirkte. Er hätte in diesen Augen versinken können. Doch der Mann sah weg, sah an ihm vorbei in die dunkle Nacht und biss sich auf die Zähne. „Nur noch...ein paar Minuten", flüsterte er, bat er leise. Dean wollte seinem Blick folgen, doch der Mann hielt ihn fest, umarmte ihn nochmal. „Du hast gesagt, heute war einer deiner schlimmsten Geburtstage. Du warst mit Sam alleine und euer Vater hat nicht mal angerufen.“ flüsterte der Ältere leise. „Du warst so traurig, verletzt … Das hat mich getroffen, ich … Ich wusste selbst nicht, dass das mein Wunsch sein würde, aber das ist er. Morgen wirst du aufwachen, den Pie und die Snacks sehen, etwas Geld … Und einen wundervollen Tag mit Sam verbringen, ganz ohne Konsequenzen. Das hat man mir versprochen und du wirst dich nicht mehr an mich erinnern.“ Dean zitterte etwas, das Ganze war so verstörend, er versuchte den Mann wegzudrücken, Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, aber dieser ließ das nicht zu. "Es ist mein letzter Wunsch, dich glücklich zu machen und wenn es nur für einen Tag ist, dein Leben nur einen Tag besser macht...dann reicht es mir", sagte der blauäugige leise. „Lebewohl Dean.“

Der Teenager erwartete jetzt schon sonst was-aber nicht die rauen Lippen auf seiner Stirn, das überraschte ihn total und … Und dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz. 

Castiel drückte den bewusstlosen Jungen an sich, streichelte durch die kurzen Haare. Er sah wieder zu der formlosen schwarzen Masse, die weiter hinten ungeduldig auf ihn wartete. „Ich komme mit, aber lass mich das zu Ende bringen", sagte der Engel leise, aber entschlossen, nahm Dean, Pie und Krispies und trug sie in das Zimmer.   
Der kleine Sam schlief noch tief und fest, merkte auch nicht als Cas ihm durchs Haar strich. Er hatte sich nicht von seinem Freund verabschieden können, aber er wusste, dass auch Sam morgen einen wunderschönen Tag verbringen würde … Er legte Dean zu seinem Bruder, deckte beide ordentlich zu und stellte noch den Pie, die Krispies richtig hin, legte hundert Dollar daneben und sah zu den Winchesters. 

Er würde sie vermissen. So. Sehr. Besonders … Besonders Dean … Cas schluckte, atmete durch. Er hatte es Dean sagen können, er hatte es seinem Dean sagen können, was er empfand und …und nun hatte die Leere ihm auch noch diesen letzten Wunsch erfüllt … Er sollte dankbar sein und sie nicht weiter reizen.   
Mit diesem Gedanken wand der Engel sich ab, ging zur Tür und schloss diese leise hinter sich. 

Er hatte noch nicht mal das Motelgelände verlassen, da tauchten schon die schwarzen Arme auf und zogen ihn hinab, ins Nichts.


End file.
